crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutaku
Nutaku is the fifth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having level 6 at the Surfing (Buff) hobby. She busts into your room, crushing the fourth wall (of your bedroom) and your computer monitor while you are on your favorite site for NSFW games. Personality Being the avatar of Nutaku.net and the personification of sex that sells, Nutaku is brazenly and extravagantly slutty. She makes dirty jokes in nearly every sentence. When she's not making lewd references, she plugs for the website Nutaku. She is also capable of speaking French and Japanese, though that may only be so that she can make even more lewd jokes that force you to Google them. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while playing fun and flirty games on your favorite NSFW website, some weird anime-style shenanigans probably involving destiny or technology or something happens and... Woops # FOURTH WALL (and computer screen) CRUSHED! # A sexy, exclusive girl appears! "Welcome to my sex-clusive content," she whispers breathlessly, "Are you ready to play with me?" Adversary * Welcome to Nutaku! I hope you'll come here often! *giggle* Atone * Oooh la la, my sexy little paramour. I hope I didn't catch you doing anything... private. * Voila! In view, a vivacious vaudevillian vixen, a voluptuous vision of vanity and voracious voyeur of vulgarity! * If I fits I sits... and your face is looking pretty good from here... Poke * *Gasp!* Oh be gentle! Upgrade to Nuisance # Well done! I'm afraid I'm not a very good adversary. But if it means you'll tie me up and "punish" me I'll give it a shot. Ok # Well, we can definitely make arrangements, luv. Keep your friends close, and your frenemies closer. Also have sex with them. Nuisance * Bubbles and birds... BUBBLES AND BIRDS... Ooh! You caught me out of character! Atone * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like... Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! Poke *Gasp!* Oh be gentle! Upgrade to Frenemy # Tee hee! Nice one! Most girls like to be pursued, but I'd love it if you went a step further, tackled and bit me. Think you can handle that? Yes! # Wonderful. I like it rough. Frenemy * I love the word "legs". Want to help me spread the word? Atone * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like... Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! Poke *Gasp!* Oh be gentle! Gift * Oh wow... Tokens of affection are one of my fetishes... Ooooh, thank you! Upgrade to Acquaintance # I love it when you speak to me all sweet and seductively. I come from the internet, so I'm used to very different sort of pick up lines. :) # You're doing great! Keep going! Acquaintance * Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants! Chat * Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first. I dare you to play Crush Crush on max volume in a public library. Don't be a chicken's pussy! * A world without women would be a pain in the butt! Tee hee! * So let's get to know each other. We have lots of mutual interests, like... Mio, Fumi, Bonnibel, Iro... * I find the most erotic part of the woman is the boobies. * I thought I'd dress a little more conservatively for our first meeting, tee hee! Poke *Gasp!* Oh be gentle! Gift * Oh wow... Tokens of affection are one of my fetishes... Ooooh, thank you! Upgrade to Friendzone # The sexual tension between us is driving me wild! This idle game / wait for progress thing is killing me! lol. # Well, I guess I'll have to tide myself over by seducing the other girls while you're gone. Friendzone * Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants! Chat * You have a nice face. I want to wrap my legs around it. * What's a girl gotta do to get a good spanking around here? * Quill is my favorite pussy cat. I wonder... Just how much like a cat can she be before it's inappropriate? * Nice shoes. Did you think that was a pick up line? Because it was! * I own a rare copy of the Kama Sutra. I had to bend over backwards to get it! * Shout out to my gals in Knight Of Flowers! My reference may be indirect, but my love is real! Poke * Ah! You're very good at that! Gift * More gifts? I-I-I don't know what to say! I promise to keep this... close to me. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # You're doing really well! Playing the field, learning about all of our hopes and dreams, you're a regular romantic soul, luv! # Just as long as you bang the crap out of me later, I'll be happy. But good luck with the sweet stuff too! Awkward Besties * Lame pickup lines make me multi-orgasm. Go ahead. Try me. Flirt * Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Google that one and get back to me, luv. * Fun Fact! Bright colors were chosen for Crush Crush's background, so you would never accidentally see your reflection in the screen... * Listen - the bra is the enemy of womankind. They are a bane to breasts everywhere, and I refuse to take part in them. * I don't know why calling someone a pussy means they're weak and sensitive. Those things can take a pounding! * After a good date, I may ask you to come inside. After a great date, I'll ask you twice. * You'd like to know more about me? You're sweet! I enjoy tantric, BDSM, orgies, roleplay, quickies, voyeurism, and a good spanking. Oh! And origami! * I love this outfit, but you could probably talk me out of it... * Ooh la la, I love Elle so much! Her breasts are magnifique, no? They deserve the finest whipcream! Poke * Ah! You're very good at that! Gift * Oh god! This is the most thoughtful thing yet! What are you doing to me? I can't take this sexy generosity! Upgrade to Crush # Another relationship level reached, another step closer to the sweet ass reward. And by "sweet ass reward" I mean mine. Wow! # Hahaha! Sorry, sometimes I like the blunt approach. I'll be more subtle next time, I promise. Crush * I just noticed something... You're not mashing my face into a pillow. We'd better get this sorted. Flirt * Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Google that one and get back to me, luv. * Fun Fact! Bright colors were chosen for Crush Crush's background, so you would never accidentally see your reflection in the screen... * Listen - the bra is the enemy of womankind. They are a bane to breasts everywhere, and I refuse to take part in them. * I don't know why calling someone a pussy means they're weak and sensitive. Those things can take a pounding! * After a good date, I may ask you to come inside. After a great date, I'll ask you twice. * You'd like to know more about me? You're sweet! I enjoy tantric, BDSM, orgies, roleplay, quickies, voyeurism, and a good spanking. Oh! And origami! * I love this outfit, but you could probably talk me out of it... * Ooh la la, I love Elle so much! Her breasts are magnifique, no? They deserve the finest whipcream! Poke * Oh wow! WOW! Gift * Oh wow! Oh my! Haha! This is... Getting more difficult to maintain my composure! Upgrade to Sweetheart # Oh! Fancy meeting you here. Are you coming or going? Coming? # Let me know if you need a hand with that. *wink* Sweetheart * Normally I would plug the other games on Nutaku.net, but I'd much rather you plug me! Flirt * Stop beating around the bush, and focus on mine! * The only thing I'd ever let come between us is one of the other girls... I'll take the front, you take behind! * Do you know what my favourite bird is? Well actually, I can't decide between the cockatoo and the swallow... * If I said you had a nice body, would you tie me up and have your way with me? * Let's play truth or dare. I dare you to do me. Sorry, I don't have a very good imagination. * I would love it if you kissed me on the lips. And also on my face. * Hey sexy. Do you come here often? Or do you usually wait until you get home? * Do you know what my favourite part of the story is? The climax! Haha! Lame jokes are fun! * So, there's a few things I've always wanted to try, but they require a second set of hands and an open mind. You interested? * Hey sexy. I was just jumping into the shower. Join me, won't you? * I must say, I admire your resolve against pants. I find them absolutely atrocious myself! * I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with "truck". Well, actually, now I'm thinking of trucks. Sorry, I got distracted. * You've hit the jackpot tiger. I don't even know the meaning of the phrase "exit only". * Oppai dekai ne?! Nodo kawaita? * When it comes to sexy time, I last longer than a white crayon. Poke * Oh wow! WOW! Gift * Oh my. You're so thoughtful. I don't know how much more I can take! Upgrade to Girlfriend # You're getting close! Just one more level and you unlock the best reward of all! True friendship! ?.. # Just kidding! That's when we make the sexy times. I'm so funny. Girlfriend * I don't want anybody else! When I think about you, I touch myself! Flirt * Stop beating around the bush, and focus on mine! * The only thing I'd ever let come between us is one of the other girls... I'll take the front, you take behind! * Do you know what my favourite bird is? Well actually, I can't decide between the cockatoo and the swallow... * If I said you had a nice body, would you tie me up and have your way with me? * Let's play truth or dare. I dare you to do me. Sorry, I don't have a very good imagination. * I would love it if you kissed me on the lips. And also on my face. * Hey sexy. Do you come here often? Or do you usually wait until you get home? * Do you know what my favourite part of the story is? The climax! Haha! Lame jokes are fun! * So, there's a few things I've always wanted to try, but they require a second set of hands and an open mind. You interested? * Hey sexy. I was just jumping into the shower. Join me, won't you? * I must say, I admire your resolve against pants. I find them absolutely atrocious myself! * I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with "truck". Well, actually, now I'm thinking of trucks. Sorry, I got distracted. * You've hit the jackpot tiger. I don't even know the meaning of the phrase "exit only". * Oppai dekai ne?! Nodo kawaita? * When it comes to sexy time, I last longer than a white crayon. Poke * Oh wow! WOW! Gift * Oh my. You're so thoughtful. I don't know how much more I can take! Upgrade to Lover # The time has come. Shut your mouth. Grab the lube. Let's do this. OK # This is so romantic! Remember, the safety word is banana. I love you! Lover * Call me cake, because I'm going to go straight to your butt! * Did you know that my shirt has a message written in braille? See if you can read it. * How do you feel about whips and handcuffs? Because yes and yes. * I like to think of my legs as Oreo cookies... * Roses are red. So is this wine. I'll be the 6, if you'll be my 9. * Playing doctor is for kids. Let's play gynecologist! Seduce * Stop beating around the bush, and focus on mine! * The only thing I'd ever let come between us is one of the other girls... I'll take the front, you take behind! * Do you know what my favourite bird is? Well actually, I can't decide between the cockatoo and the swallow... * If I said you had a nice body, would you tie me up and have your way with me? * Let's play truth or dare. I dare you to do me. Sorry, I don't have a very good imagination. * I would love it if you kissed me on the lips. And also on my face. * Hey sexy. Do you come here often? Or do you usually wait until you get home? * Do you know what my favourite part of the story is? The climax! Haha! Lame jokes are fun! * So, there's a few things I've always wanted to try, but they require a second set of hands and an open mind. You interested? * Hey sexy. I was just jumping into the shower. Join me, won't you? * I must say, I admire your resolve against pants. I find them absolutely atrocious myself! * I'm thinking of a word that rhymes with "truck". Well, actually, now I'm thinking of trucks. Sorry, I got distracted. * You've hit the jackpot tiger. I don't even know the meaning of the phrase "exit only". * Oppai dekai ne?! Nodo kawaita? * When it comes to sexy time, I last longer than a white crayon. Poke * Oooh! You saucy devil. You're getting pretty good at that! * Oh please stop. Don't touch me all over. I cannot stand it. Ha. Ha. Ha. *giggle* * I have a different approach when it comes to tickling. I need feathers and 20 feet of nylon rope. Gift * Thank you love. It's sweet that you still get me things, despite how utterly a sure thing I am. * OOH my goodness! Umm. I mean... Thaaaank you! * Ooh! I was going to make a double entendre, but this is actually genuinely nice. Thank you! * Haha! I love how sweet you are to me. Thank you for the gift - I'll be sure to return the favor. * Outfit *giggle* Well well, isn't this a cute little outfit? I feel positively on-brand now! Date * Haha! That was romantic as hell! We kept our clothes on and everything! So quaint! * I love being wet. * Sometimes, I imagine the wind is running its hands over me. Through my hair. Over my breasts. Brrr! I love it! * You'll have to tell me what the movie was about. I wasn't paying attention. I had my hands full, as I'm sure you're aware. Sex Scene * You step away for a moment, to remove your socks, and she's already open and wet. "Oh please fuck me!" she begs, pressing her own fingers deeper. "I can't stand it! I need you! Oh yes! Ohyespleaseohgod! Harder! Oh god! Oh GOD!" * Afterward, an hour passes that she barely speaks. "Oh fuck..." she sighs, breathlessly. "I haven't been fucked like that since... Well, never actually." She licks her fingers and smiles. "I'll get the rope..." Dialogue About Ayano * I caught someone staring at me today. I was flattered, until I realized they weren't ogling. Darn. * Uh oh. I think I might have a stalker. Being in danger makes me so horny. * Well, despite my many fetishes, I don't count being murdered in them. A little bit of choking is okay though... * Someone is being creepy enough to dull my sex drive. That is an AMAZING accomplishment. * I found a ball-gag on my doorstep. I'm not sure if it's a threat or proposition... * I suddenly feel like a large breasted girl in an 80s horror film... Requirement Table Trivia * "Shout out to my gals in Knights of Flowers! My reference may be indirect, but my love is real!" A reference to Flower Knight Girl, another game on Nutaku. Comes in work-safe and NOT-work-safe versions. * Nutaku's color scheme is based on the pink of Nutaku.net and the blue of Nutaku.com. Her outfits too; is a half-and-half colored scheme. * For SFW version, her default dress will be solid black instead of half-transparent dress(In NSFW version only). * The only photo that has been altered(From Nutaku.net to Steam) was the Sweetheart photo (Camera Panning) and Lover Photo (The Crab cuts-in the scene). Other photos are still the same as Nutaku.net. * The Lover achievement for Nutaku differs between the SFW version and the NSFW version. ** For the SFW version, the Lover Achievement is named as "Knock on the Back Door". ** For the NSFW version, the Lover Achievement is named as "Butt Stuff". * The Relationship Quotes(To Lover) for Nutaku differs between SFW version and the NSFW version. ** For the SFW version, the Relationship quote will written as "Nutaku wants you." ** For the NSFW version, the Relationship quote will written as "Nutaku wants to do you." * "You hit the jackpot tiger" - Mary Jane's self-introduction to Peter Parker in her first appearance in Spider-Man. * "Oppai dekai ne? Nodo kawaite?" - ungrammatical Japanese for " How's my Big "Melons", eh? Are you thirsty?" * Nutaku is a confirmed pansexual, claiming "Love knows no genders. If you have a tongue, we can get along wonderfully!" * "I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself." A reference to the Divinyls song of the last three words. * "Bubbles and birds...BUBBLES AND BIRDS... Ooh! You caught me out of character!" A direct reference to a line Moxxi says in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel after you find her secret room. * In the movie date, Nutaku's silhouette is much lower than the player's. She says "You'll have to tell me what the movie was about. I wasn't paying attention." * "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" in the line ""Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Google that one and get back to me, luv." means "Do you want to sleep with me?" * One of Nutaku's thoughts about Ayano "''I suddenly feel like a large breasted girl in an 80s horror film..." '' actually refers to Ayano's mother: Ryoba Aishi and the meaning of "80s horror film" refers to Akedemi High School Murder Case in 1989; as one of the Easter Egg for Yandere Simulator. * Nutaku's Exclusive Outfits refers to Nutaku's Official Mascot: Nutaku-Tan * Her line "Voila! In view, a vivacious vaudevillian vixen, a voluptuous vision of vanity and voracious voyeur of vulgarity!" could be a reference to speach of V from the movie 'V for Vendetta'. It changed to suit Nutaku personality. Outfits Nutaku School Uniform.png 2017-01-04 (13).png 2017-01-04 (14).png Nutaku Holiday outfit.PNG Nutaku-1 Year Anniversary.png Memory Album Nutaku Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Nutaku Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Nutaku Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Nutaku Lover.jpg|Lover Photo Nutaku Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Nutaku Beach.png|Beach Date Nutaku Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Nutaku Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character